


Nephilim From the Future

by RBnC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Next Gen Winchester Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jimmy travel back in time, tracking down a Kitsune and they accidentally run into familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Henry, this isn't going to work," James calls out to his cousin who's drawing on the floor of their living room with human blood.

"Oh come on, Cuz, it's  _us_. Of course this'll work," Henry responds to his dark haired cousin.

" _Us_  entails  _you_ , Henry. That's what worries me," James replies back, face as blank as possible.

"Oh get over here." Henry stands on one side of the blood sigil.

"I do not know about this…" James skirts around the circular blood/paint pattern.

"Do you wanna get the bitch who hurt our dads?"

"They're fine. Your dad healed them right up-"

"That's not the point Jimmy." Henry gives him look that screams 'I am so done with your shit.'

Sighing, James walks over to the brunet, taking up the glyph opposite of his cousin. Henry shakes out his arms and holds out his hands. James stiffly takes the taller boy's hand. They close their eyes and begin their incantation. After the second verse, Henry lights the ingredients-laying in a small bowl at their feet- on fire. On the last verse, someone enters the living room and shouts their names. James stops his chanting, his eyes snap open, and he twists around to see his father rushing towards them.

He tries pulling his hands from his cousin's, but Henry holds tight and finishes the spell, his wings unfurling. With one flap, he's carrying both boys through what feels like a blender without gravity. After what feels like an eternity and nothing all at the same time, gravity kicks in and they go plummeting to the ground.  _ **Hard**_. James hits the floor back-first, and he's glad he hadn't unfurled his own wings as all of the air in his lungs escapes-like everyone in the bunker when Henry tries to cook.

Henry lands on his right wing, but thankfully it does not break. He knows it will be sore for a short while but he prefers that over using his Grace to heal himself. He pushes himself up to find himself in the living room of the Men of Letters bunker. He thinks their spell hasn't worked until he hears shuffling in another room.

Henry pushes himself up and glances over to his cousin. Jimmy holds his dislocated wrist close to his chest as he stands up, cursing his cousin to purgatory. He groans as he sees someone run into the room with a shotgun aimed right at their heads. He knows it wouldn't be fatal to either of them, but it would hurt like hell either way. He hides his injured wrist behind his back.

"Who in Hell are you?" The man calls, not once lowering his gun.

"Hey, man, chill! Don't get your knickers in a bunch." Henry calls out before he can get a look at the owner of the gun.

"Henry." James whispers the warning. Henry ducks right as the shotgun goes off. He's glad he'd tucked his wings away right after landing on them.

"Whoa! Cool it, hot shot!" Henry calls out, hands in the air.

"Please calm down. We are not here to hurt you." James tries to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah, well I'm not in the fucking mood, so whatever the hell you are, get the fuck out of my house before I pump you full of iron!" In the door way stands Dean Winchester, shotgun in hand, glare permanently etched into his face.

Henry gapes at Dean before a small "Oh shit." Falls out of his mouth, hushed.

James and Henry share a look before turning to Dean. "My name is Henry and this is my cousin, Jimmy." The older boy says, hands still in the air, but slowly standing up.

"We're hunting a Kitsune, she uh, got away from us-"

"I wonder whose fault that was." Jimmy snaps in pain.

"AND! We tracked her down to this time period." Henry glares at his cousin.

"Henry!" Jimmy whispers to his cousin.

"Time period?" Dean asks, really not up for this again.

"Yeah. Time period. If we're correct and Jimmy's fidgeting didn't throw us off course, we  _should_  be in 2013."

"Well, Excuse me. You told me we had permission from Dad and uncle to do this little excursion! I should have known not to trust you." He glares at his cousin while turning back to Dean.

"We're sorry to barge in on you like this." James gives a formal apology, along with a small bow.

Dean lowers his shot gun a little, but he still looks wary. The cousins know he's not going to trust them right away, but they both feel a little hurt that he wouldn't put his faith in them.

"Is there somewhere we can rest for a bit? You know… get oriented?" Henry asks, trying to not get shot at by Dean's shotgun.

Dean looks at both boys for a minute before motioning to the room behind him. "Library's this way." He steps to the side, letting both boys through before following them through the hallway and to the aforementioned room. Dean doesn't give them directions, but they know where they're going anyway, so it doesn't matter.

They get to the library to see Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, sitting in one of the chairs, his back facing the wall. He's reading a book with his head in his hand and his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. When they get close enough, Cas looks up from the book he is reading to look at the new arrivals.

"I take it they were  _not_  intruders." Cas looks at Dean.

Henry and James stand in the room as the two older men share-what the cousins are hoping is-a significant look. It lasts far longer than it should and no one says anything. Eventually, Henry coughs awkwardly, trying to break their staring contest.

'I kinda get what dad said about their constant staring.' Henry sends to his cousin mentally.

Dean glares at the cousins while Cas simply returns to his book.

"What are you reading?" Jimmy asks, taking a step forward.

He takes a step back, though, when Dean refocuses his shotgun on his heart. He holds up his hands in surrender and Cas sighs exasperated.

"Dean. While I appreciate the sentiment behind your actions, I do not need you to defend me like you are. I am neither weak nor helpless." Cas speaks, his tones even.

Dean simply glares at the fallen angel and takes a seat on the end of the table. Setting the shotgun down, but not out of reach, Dean gestures for the boys to sit on the other side of the table.

"So who are these two and what are they doing here?" Cas asks, more than a little curious.

"Henry." He sits on the end of the table opposite of Dean.

"James." Jimmy sits down, so his and Henry's position mirrors Dean and Castiel's.

"His name's Jimmy," Henry corrects.

James glares at his cousin.

"We're cousins, and we're tracking down this Kitsune-"

"Through  _time_ ," Dean comments.

"And we tracked her to here. She should be nearby, so we'll hunt her down and head on home." Henry grins, trying to charm Dean.

"Alright. Since we've gotten that out of the way for Cas; you live here? In the future?" Dean gestures to all around them, meaning the Bunker.

Henry and James share a panicked look, "What gives you that idea?" They ask in unison.

"I never gave you directions to the Library and I walked behind you. So you know the layout of the Bunker."

James sighs. "Yes, one of my fathers is a Men of Letter, as is one of Henry's."

"Alright. You live here in the future. Who are your parents?"

Both boys hold their fingers to their lips and whisper, "Spoilers." Henry throws in a wink.

"Did you just-never mind." Dean fidgets. "Okay, fine, you can't tell us anything specific about the future because we're in it." Dean works his jaw a bit.

Dean sits in silence while Cas returns to his book. Dean thinks of what he can ask them; he knows what he wants to ask, but that involves Sammy.

Speak of the devil's vessel and he shall appear. Sam hobbles into the Library with bleary eyes and a large blanket wrapped around his body.

"Hey." Sam mumbles, digging the heel of his hand into one of his eyes.

Sam walks over to a large pile of book that looks like it's going to topple over at any given moment.

"Sam. One; we've already been through all of those books. Two; have you not noticed there are two extra people in the fucking room?"

Sam looks up and is genuinely shocked to find people other than his brother and Cas in the bunker. "How'd they get in?"

"They-I fired a fucking shotgun! How did you not fucking hear that?" Dean snaps.

"I was in the back-"

"You were WHAT?!" Dean gets up off the table, stalking towards Sam.

"Dean, he's harmle-"

"You don't know that, Sam. For all we know he's playing us."

"I agree with Dean on this Sam. It is unwise for you to be alone with him," Cas pipes up, and Sam sends him a scowl.

'The back? Isn't that the-' Henry starts, telepathically.

'The dungeon, yes,' James replies, rather curious.

James could feel how stiff and uncomfortable Henry became when Sam walked into the room. It had shocked him as well, seeing Sam like this; weak, unfocused, and confused. To Henry, though, the worst part was looking at Sam's soul. It's this dark thing, coursing with the taint of demon blood, weak from something neither boy can identify.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Sam." James nods his head at the tallest figure in the room while Henry only manages a small wave.

Dean notices that Henry is acting odd, but then he thinks about how he doesn't know what's considered normal for these kids, so he brushes it off. Sam examines the two of them before nodding at Jimmy.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Sam murmurs.

"Pfft. There's nothing wrong with my hand." James hides his dislocated wrist behind his back.

"Jimmy?" Henry pulls his wrist from behind his back and looks at it.

"It's fine, it'll he-SON OF A BITCH!" He calls out when Henry pops it back into place.

Sam and Cas look at the darker haired man in shock while Dean smirks. After a few seconds of silence, Sam pipes up again.

"Who are they again?"

"My name is Henry and this is my cousin James," Henry responds right away, looking down, a bit nervous.

"They're from the future," Dean comments.

"So…time travel?" Sam asks, mind not quite working at full capacity.

"Yeah, pretty much. They're chasing a Kitsune."

"Well, now we've had a time travelling Henry from both directions." Sam chuckles quietly to himself.

"I'm actually named after him; Grandpa Winchester, I mean. Well, he's not my Grandpa, but you know." He makes a vague gesture with his hands that could mean anything.

Jimmy mentally hits his cousin for his slip up. 'You know we're not supposed to talk about ourselves!'

'It just came out! Sorry! And OW!' He hits Jimmy back in the same fashion.

Before Jimmy can retaliate, Sam speaks up. "That's odd. Do you know us in the future?"

Both boys fidget where they are; Henry looks down and starts tapping his thigh, making a beat Sam can't place but Dean thinks is oddly familiar while James picks at his nails.

"They aren't going to give us any details about the future. I'm pretty sure the Grandpa Winchester comment was a slip up." Dean grouches.

"Oh." Sam falls silent for a short while before turning to Dean. "You gonna help them hunt down this Kitsune?"

Henry and James' stomachs drop at the thought of them going after her again. Though, for them it would be the first time. James is about to comment when Dean speaks, "No. My concern is you and Heaven." His voice is strained, while he looks at Sam.

He turns to the young time travelers, "Sorry, but we've got way too much on our plate right now."

"That's fine!" Jimmy blurts all too fast.

"Totally cool with us!" Henry bites his lower lip.

"Dean, I think we could trade. Perhaps they know about Heaven and how to fix things."

"What's wrong with heaven?" The two youngest ask in unison.

"Well, I think that shot everything you just said down." Dean looks at Cas.

"If you live here, and you know us, how in Hell do you not know about Metatron and Heaven?" Dean asks them.

"No one's ever said anything about anything being wrong with Heaven or Metatron. And I know for a fac-" Jimmy stomps on Henry's toe before he can reveal anything serious.

"Ow, Cuz, what in Hell-"

"Shut your Cake hole." Jimmy glares.

Sam glances between Dean and James, "Hey, James. Who did you say you dad was?"

Both boys freeze, turning to Sam. "I didn't."

"What's wrong, Sam?" Cas asks.

"Is it just me, or does James look like Dean?" Jimmy freezes, tense, like a deer stuck in headlights.

"You're delusional Sam. Maybe you should go back to bed." Dean replies.

"James, what's your last name?" Sam looks over his brothers shoulder.

"Werbenmanjensen." Henry blurts out.

James, to his credit, does not kill his cousin. He hangs his head and hides his face behind his hands. He's caught between laughing and crying in his seat, so ashamed that he's related to Henry.

"Is it because you hold your cousin in high regard that you chose that Pseudonym?" Cas asks, earning a confused stare from the Winchester brothers.

"Oh my Grandfather!" Jimmy stands out of his seat and stalks around the table, physically smacking his cousin.

"Oi! Watch it!"

"This is why my father didn't want us watching those old cartoons. This! This is why!" James looks mortified.

Dean rolls his eyes, which means, "These kids are weird."

Sam shrugs, which translates to, "I kinda like them."

"It appears we have steered away from our intended conversation," Cas speaks up. "about our problem with Heaven and Metatron, and their problem with the Kitsune."

"I can find any attacks that could be related to a Kitsune." Sam offers.

"No." Dean snaps.

"Dean, you won't let me help with Heaven and Metatron, the least I can do is help James and Henry with their problem."

"No. You're going back to bed. Sam, you can barely stand, let alone do work. Remember what happened right after the Angels fell?"

"Whoa! Whoa! The Angels fell?" Henry asks incredulous.

"You're from the future! How can you  **not**  know this?"

"No one like to talk about their 'glory days'  _Dean_." Henry sneers at him and James gapes at his cousin before backing away.

"You are so getting beat." James mutters, he looks scared and impressed all at once, and Dean thinks he's going to through with James' suggestion, but curls his hands into fists instead.

"Then there's a fucking reason, you twit. Our lives have not been easy."

"Boo fucking hoo,  _get over it_." Henry snaps, "We've heard it  _plenty_  of times."

It's not so much the words themselves that set Dean off, it's the  _way_  Henry says it; He sounds just like Bobby. "You fucking little shi-" Dean starts to stalk over towards Henry.

"Dean!" While his steps were short and shuffled when he entered the Library, Sam's steps here are long and sure; trying to get to his brother before any damage could be done. He stands in front of Dean doing nothing physically to stop Dean, but Dean stops anyway.

Henry can see how weak Sam is; how he wouldn't be able to stop a fly from getting passed him, let alone Dean, and can't help but wonder why Dean stopped.

"Henry, stop it." James is beside him, knowing he can't stop Henry, but willing to try.

"Dean, stop. We should be helping them not-" and before he can get anything else out, Sam is crumpling to the floor, arms wrapped tightly around himself, and coughing.

Dean is crouching next to him in a flash, and Castiel is out of his chair and running into a back room in a split second. Henry goes to help, but when he gets close enough, Dean has an Angel Blade directed at his heart. It's not moving, but it's obvious what is promised if he does.

"STAY THE  _FUCK_  AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Dean roars.

The two time travelers take a few steps back, having never seen him like this. Now they know why the other Hunters don't come by. Now they know why monsters are afraid of the Winchester name. Now they can  _see_  the man they've only heard rumors about. But Sam is still coughing, even though it's now accompanied by blood. To Henry-and he's no doctor,  _but_ -that seems like a lot of blood.

"Look, I can help him, just-"

"No." Dean glares at Henry, one hand firmly on the Angel Blade, the other around Sam, trying to comfort him.

Cas comes running back in with a damp rag and a small bottle of cough syrup.

"Dean, while Henry may not be the easiest to get along with, he does care about Sam. He can help." Jimmy tries to be the voice of reason.

"Dean, Sam is getting worse and worse. It can't hurt to have him try." Cas looks at Dean, trying to show him that he is there for him.

Dean glares at Cas before directing his fury at the taller time traveler. Henry swallows the lump in his throat, trying to look unaffected by the older Winchester's glare.

"Fine. But anything bad happens I'm gutting you." Henry doesn't doubt it and he has a whole new respect for Dean.

Here, there's nothing to keep dean from hurting Henry, or Jimmy for that matter, so he makes a mental note of not pissing him off.

Henry moves behinds Sam and instructs them to keep him sitting up, which James helps with. Henry sits on with his feet tucked underneath him and shakes out his hands, extremely nervous. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Hurry up!"

" _Excuse_   _me_  for being nervous-"

" **Henry**." James snaps before Dean or Cas can.

"Right,  _right_. I can do this." He breathes out.

"Can you do this or not?!" Dean snaps.

"I don't even know what's _wrong with him!_ " Henry places his hands on Sam's shoulder blades and takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and hanging his head.

The only thing that happens for a few seconds is Sam stops coughing, which Dean is grateful for. After a few moments, Henry's hands begin to glow, not unlike the times Dean had seen the angels use their grace save for the fact that this glow was golden. The same light that danced from Henry's palms begins radiating from his back, where two large wings begin materializing, followed by a smaller pair just below that. The top pair, folded back, dwarfed Henry-who stood as tall as Dean himself- at least three times and gently glowing a brilliant, liquid gold. His lower pair is more reasonable, only looking about arms-length each, more of a brown than a shining gold.

Dean is so awed, he doesn't react when Henry's outer wings circle them all, creating a sort of cocoon and shielding them from the outside world. They glow brighter and brighter until Dean, Cas and Sam have to close their eyes. Dean gets the same feeling he did whenever Cas would heal him, only slower, and less focused. Here it's more of a pleasant buzz, as if the angel next to him is trying to reassure him.

When the glowing stops and Henry pulls himself back, Dean opens his eyes to see a shockingly disappointing absence of wings. His hair-which was pushed back and away from his face-is hanging down and covering the older time traveler's face.

"Henry?"

"I'm cool!" He sounds like he might be a bit queasy, but he still pats Sam on the shoulder, "How are you feeling, Moose?" Jimmy cracks a smile, and Dean thinks it looks familiar but he stops that train at the station.

Sam sits straighter and looks over his shoulder at Henry, "A lot better, thanks." And he looks it.

Dean can see the changes; Sam is less pale and there are no more bags under his eyes. He doesn't look like a leaf could take him out; he looks like he did before they started those freaking trials.

"It's not permanent, so you're going to have to find out what's wrong and fix it." Henry stands up, his cousin walking over to his side, looking worried.

"I'm fine, Jimmy!" He swings his arm out as if to prove a point, but it back fires when he throws himself off balance and takes a chair out on his way to meet the floor.

"Okay," he croaks, "Not so fine." Dean thinks he sounds like he's going to throw up.

"You idiot." Jimmy helps Henry up and to a chair.

Sam stands and-to Dean at least-he looks a lot steadier on his feet. He doesn't shake one bit, and the dark circles under his eyes are gone. His Hazel eyes are clear and focused-completely focused-for the first time in a long time.

James has his cousin's head in his lap, saying something in another language. Castiel is kneeling beside Henry, who is laying down on the floor, looking like he's been drugged. The angel-turned-human looks pensive and disturbed.

"Cas?" Sam and Dean notice at the same time, but it's Dean who calls out to their friend.

"Yes?" It's more of a reflex than an actual acknowledgment and Cas doesn't look away from Henry and James.

"What's wrong Cas? You look like someone rained on your parade. In case you hadn't noticed, Sam looks a lot better."

"I do not doubt that Sam's condition has improved exponentially, and I am overjoyed to know Sam will not die in the near future, but I am also concerned, Dean."

"For Henry?" Sam asks, worried.

Cas hangs his head, "In a manner of speaking."

Sam squats next to where Cas is kneeling and looks at Henry, concerned.

"So what's the problem?" Dean asks, walking around to the other side of where Henry is laying; gradually getting better.

"His wings." Cas supplies, not so helpfully.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird that we could see them." Sam commented.

"Cas,  _what_  is the problem?" Dean demands.

"I believe Henry and James are Nephilim." Both boys tense hearing Cas's words.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"What do you mean they're  _Nephilim_?" Dean demands.

 

"I'm pretty sure he means the child of an angel and a human." Sam supplies, looking confused.

 

Dean glares at Sam, "That would require  _Angels_ , wouldn't it?"

 

"Well, yeah." James replies looking confused.

 

"What do you mean  _that would require Angels_?" Henry asks, perplexed.

 

"As in the Angels fell; as in the only Angel left is the bag of dicks who cast all the others out!" Dean snaps.

 

"Wait, whoa, I think we'd have  _heard_  about that!" James comments.

 

"Okay, now we're going in circles." Sam comments. "Metatron cast a spell and made every single angel in heaven fall. Obviously, no one told you because it's  _kind of_  a sensitive subject." Sam supplies. "Besides which, why is it a problem that they're Nephilim?"

 

"Not a problem, per se." Cas looks at both boys, confused and concerned.

 

"So, what, Cassie?" Henry asks.

 

"If there are angels when you are from, and we have restored Heaven to its original working order…how are the both of you alive?"

 

"I…don't understand the problem." Sam comments.

 

"Metatron said they were 'abominations', right?" Dean asks.

 

"Yes, unfortunately that is the view most angels have about the Nephilim. I am surprised that Henry and James have lived this long."

 

"That was a bunch of bull shit Zachariah and Uriel started." Henry scoffs.

 

"Apparently, they thought they were too  _good_  for humans." Jimmy sneers.

 

"Okay, we're going to have to take your word on that."

 

There's another pause, this one a bit shorter as Henry stands up with the help of his cousin.

 

"I have a question. If the angels fell, where's Gabriel. I would have thought he'd be here." Jimmy replies.

 

"Gabriel?" Cas asks, straight faced.

 

"Yeah." It's said more as a question than a statement.

 

"The  _Archangel_  Gabriel." Sam clarifies.

 

"Yes." James looks a bit worried now.

 

"He's dead." Dean deadpans.

 

"What?" The boys laugh, clearly non-believing.

 

"Oh great! Now you're telling me that bad of dicks is alive, too? Fuckin' great! This is exactly what I need!" Dean snaps, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

"What's the problem? Why don't you guys like Gabriel!?" Henry asks, sounding a bit hysteric.

 

"He uh…he killed Dean. Quite a few times."

 

"What?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Try a hundred, Sam. He killed me  _one hundred_  times."

 

"What do you want me to say, Dean? I thought he was dead, too!"

 

"Wait, wait, hold the gray train." Henry shouts, standing up, "The Archangel Gabriel killed you. Then how are you alive?" He points at Dean.

 

Cas sighs, sounding weary, "I am fairly certain there is a universal clause somewhere that states 'They're the Winchesters'. But I could be mistaken."

 

Henry waits for more clarification.

 

"I tracked Gabriel down and demanded he bring Dean back."

 

"He's an Archangel, how'd you  _make_  him do anything?"

 

Sam shrugs, "Same way you make any other angel do something you want. Threaten them with Holy Fire."

 

Henry turns to his cousin, disbelieving, "He threatened him with Holy Fire."

 

Jimmy raises his hands, trying to calm everyone down, "So you're  _not_  on speaking terms with Gabe?"

 

"Oh my god, they're calling him  _Gabe_." Dean sighs, sounding done. "Sam, they're calling him  _Gabe_."

 

"I find the prospect of having one of my brothers on our side quite relieving, Dean." Castiel looks a touch reluctant to admit that to Dean, but he doesn't look sorry.

 

"Yeah, well, I'm having a hell of a fucking year. Sorry if the prospect of teaming up with Gabriel – the guy who  _killed me_  – isn't thrilling."

 

"Dean, quit being dramatic, you don't even remember it."

 

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it!"

 

Castiel makes to retort, but James cuts them all off with a loud clap.

 

"I'm starving. I know Henry needs to eat, too. How about we all just have a bite to eat, work on our own problems and we'll get back to our own time."

 

"Sounds good to me." Sam smiles at them and Henry can feel himself calming down.

 

"Right." Henry's stomach chooses that moment to growl.

 

"Dean and I can make burgers, why don't you get to tracking that Kitsune."

 

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Henry replies.

 

"Fine." Dean glowers at both of the younger boys.

 

Jimmy and Dean make their way into the kitchen while Henry scrubs his hands down his face.

 

"Need any help finding that Kitsune?" Sam asks.

 

"Nah, shouldn't be too hard. I'll just use the console to track where she could have gotten to."

 

Sam and Castiel share a confused look, crushing Henry's slowly building spirit.

 

"Console hasn't been built yet, huh?"

 

"No idea what you're talking about."

 

Henry hangs his head, "Great."

 

"Still want to tackle this on your own?"

 

"Not really." Henry sighs.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Thirty minutes later finds Henry nursing a headache while glaring at Sam's laptop screen. The dirty brunet doesn't look away from the screen when his cousin and Dean reenter the library carrying plates with delicious smelling burgers. James places his cousins plate next to the laptop before taking a seat next to him and across from Castiel.

 

Henry doesn't look away from the laptop when he reaches for his burger, he just feels around until he finds what he wants. James puts down his own burger, watching as Henry tries and fails to pick up his burger without looking away from the articles he's reading.

 

"Henry."

 

The taller boy ignores him, simply staring at the screen and James glares now, because at this point Henry isn't even reading he's just phasing out. James sighs in frustration before closing the laptop and moving it out of Henry's reach.

 

"I was reading that!"

 

"No you weren't. Eat you burger."

 

"I was too, and I will." He goes to reach for the laptop, but Jimmy grabs one of the thicker books and smacks Henry's hand.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Sit down, shut up, and eat you fucking food, Henry."

 

"God you sound like gramps. 'Eat your vegetables. Drink your milk. You wanna grow up to be tall like pops, don't you?' News flash! I've lived twenty one years off of candy and soda and I'm taller than you'll ever be, squirt."

 

Jimmy just hits his cousin upside the head with the book.

 

"Are you sure you guys aren't brothers? I swear you fight like Dean and I used to."

 

"Thank gramps we don't share  _that_  common of DNA." James grouses.

 

"I would think you'd be sad about that, considering I'm ten times more attractive."

 

"Says who?"

 

"Says the fact that I've gotten more tail that you ever will."

 

James looks at his cousin like he's an idiot while the elders in the room look at the cousins in shocked bemusement as they argue.

 

"I'd like to point out that at one point you literally got tail when your lay turned out to be a werewolf–"

 

"Oh my gramps, that was one time!"

 

"Twice, and I'd also like to point out that you'll do anything with a pulse. Wait, no it doesn't need a pulse if I recall. What was his name? That  _vamp_  you screwed?"

 

"It was Peter, but that's not important, Jimmy–"

 

"And lastly I'd like to point out that you have never, once, had a serious relationship. I, however, have had three."

 

"That you messed up by telling them you were a  _Nephilim_."

 

" _Excuse you_  –"

 

"Boys!" Sam interrupts, trying not to laugh, "You're both pretty, calm down and eat."

 

"Don't wanna eat  _this_." Henry turns up his nose.

 

"It was fine not five minutes ago!"

 

"I was zoned out! I didn't know what I was grabbing!"

 

"HA! You admit you were zoned out!"

 

"Boys!" Sam tries again.

 

"That is  _not_  what I said!"

 

"That is exactly what you said!"

 

"Gramps! You are being so annoying!"

 

"Speak for yourself!"

 

"QUIET!" Dean yells, cutting off all noise and making both boys jump before turning rigid in their seats, facing forward with their heads down.

 

"That's better. Henry, eat your burger. Your cousin and I cooked for you, so the polite thing to do is eat it. James, Stop pestering your cousin and eat your food."

 

"Yes, sir." Both reply, trying to not incur the oldest Winchesters wrath.

 

"None of that 'yes, sir' crap." Dean mutters

 

There's a tense silence before, "What did you find out about the kitsune?"

 

Sam coughs, opting to speak up for the younger boys across from them, "Ugh, we found out there was some stranger activity about a week back near here and there's been a string of murders leading to Lawrence."

 

"Please tell me they stop after that and we have no clue where it is."

 

"No such luck." Sam's lips press into a thin line.

 

"So the Kitsune is in Lawrence."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Great. I'll grab a few knives and see you in a couple days."

 

"What?" All four other occupants ask Dean in the room.

 

"They helped you, I'm helping them." He tells Sam.

 

"No!" the cousins shout in sync.

 

"What do you mean no?"

 

"No. I don't understand how it could be any clearer." Henry states.

 

"We don't want to risk you getting hurt for us." Jimmy chimes in.

 

"Besides, we know how much you'd hate to go to Lawrence." Henry continues.

 

"Yeah. We can handle this."

 

"Uh," Sam pipes up, "isn't the reason you're back in time because you  _couldn't_  handle it the first time?"

 

"That's…damnit." Henry runs his hands through his medium length hair, conflicted.

 

"So the three of us are going to Lawrence and-" Dean starts but Cas and Sam both interrupt him.

 

"Three? What do you mean three?" Sam questions him incredulously.

 

"I am not staying behind again, Dean." Cas snaps, furious.

 

"Both of you stop. Sam, you're not fully healed and they said it's not permanent. I don't need you on a hunt and getting yourself killed because whatever henry did stops working. And Cas, no offense, but you're human now. That means you can  _die_  if this thing goes wrong. I'm not risking either of your lives on a hunt."

 

"I'm fine, Dean!" Sam says adamantly.

 

"You said that when a  _leaf_  could have taken you out!"

 

"Dean I think you are forgetting I was an Angel. A warrior of God. I can take care of myself."

 

"When you were an angel, maybe. You're human now, Cas. Human. New limits, new skill set. You said you'd never felt pain before you lost your grace, Cas."

 

"Irrelevant!" Cas argues.

 

"It  _ **is**_  relevant, Cas! I'm not going to let you come along and get yourself killed."

 

"Dean-"

 

"It's not open for debate! You're not coming, Cas!"

 

"Well neither are you, Dean." Henry stands up.

 

"You two can't go alone." Sam insists.

 

"Yeah, we can!" James responds.

 

"What are you going to do?" Dean

 

"Leave and take care of it before either of you get there?"

 

"How are you gonna do that?" Dean asks.

 

"We have wings, we can fly!"

 

"Not in your state." Jimmy intervenes.

 

" _They_ don't need to know that."

 

" _Yeah_ , they do."

 

" _No_ , they don-"

 

"Enough!" Sam calls, cutting the cousins off.

 

"We either all do this, or they go alone, Dean." Sam offers.

 

"Then it's settled, we're doing this alone!" Henry pipes in.

 

"No, you're not. Sam, if you come with me who's going to watch after Kevin and Cas?"

 

"I am not staying behind, Dean!" Cas shouts.

 

"Yes, you are."

 

"There are a few things I'd like to chime in." Sounds from behind them.

 

Everyone turns to look at a ragged looking Kevin.

 

"One; who are the freaks in the room? Two; how is Sam not keeling over? Three; where is  _my_  damn burger?"

 

"Uh, Kevin this is Henry and Jimmy. They healed Sam. Your burgers in the kitchen."

 

"Good. And from what I heard you guys are afraid I need a baby sitter. Do I have to remind you that I'm 19 and I was an AP student?" The prophet glares as he makes his way into the kitchen.

 

Both cousins tune out the elder's argument until Kevin comes back into the room devouring his burger. The teen – roughly the same age as James – ignores all commotion as he inhales his dinner.

 

"That's -"

 

"Yeah."

 

"He's"

 

"Yeah."

 

"What's up with you two?" dean asks, stopping the argument.

 

"You two are looking at him like he's a two headed hell hound." Sam intones.

 

"No," Henry makes a vague gesture towards Sam, "Those are cute. This is…"

 

"Odd?" Jimmy tries.

 

"Wrong." Henry corrects.

 

"What's wrong?" Kevin asks, licking his fingers clean.

 

"You." The cousins reply.

 

"What's wrong with the prophet?" Cas asks.

 

"Uh…everything. He looks like he's been put through a meat grinder." Henry waves his hand at Kevin.

 

"Do I know you?" Kevin asks, unsure.

 

"They're from the future." Dean supplies.

 

"How'd they get here then?"

 

"They're Nephilim."

 

"Neat. Doesn't explain how they got here."

 

"Spell. Okay. I'm done." Henry throws his hands up, "I'm hitting the hay."

 

"Good idea. We could all use some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Sam gives his brother a look that neither cousin can decipher.

 

"Fine." Dean grumbles, grabbing his shotgun and heading back towards his room.

 

Sam smiles and shows the boys to the only room left in the bunker before bidding them good night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Henry wakes up to find his cousins knee not two feet from his face. The older of the two gets up, runs his hands over his face and through his hair before deciding on breakfast. He gets up and exits the spare room. Bleary, he sees Sam tying his shoes in front of his own door.

"Hey! I'm surprised to see anyone up." Sam comments, giving Henry a smile.

"Yeah, I'm an early riser. Pops thinks me and my dad are crazy."

"That's what Dean says about me getting up this early."

"You goin' somewhere?" Henry asks, half asleep.

"Yeah, I was gonna head out for a run. Wanna come with?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" Henry turns around and heads inside the spare room to grab the shoes he'd thrown at the wall the previous night.

He sits on the bed while he slips them on and elbows Jimmy in the butt, "Jimmy, 'm goin' on a run 'th dad, kay?"

Jimmy groans something unintelligent into the pillow that Henry knows from experience is either 'bring me a slushy' or 'fuck off'. He still can't tell one from the other. It's usually both at once.

Henry pushes off the bed, patting Jimmy once more before exiting the room and walking up to Sam, "Let's go."

Sam smiles and leads the way out of the bunker. The two jog until Sam gets winded, at which point they stop at a small diner a few blocks away and have breakfast. Sam, the healthy eater, orders a regular salad while Henry orders the sweet berry crepes with and extra topping of whipped cream.

"How can you eat that?" Sam asks, laughing.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Samsquatch." Henry smiles as he practically drowns his crepes in strawberry syrup.

"Don't call me that, and I'm getting a tooth ache just  _looking_  at that. How can you still have teeth?"

"I'm part angel, I cheat." Henry laughs at the younger Winchester brother's face as he stuffs half of one crepe in his mouth all at once.

"Oh god, you have Dean's manners." Sam chuckles as he watches in mild amazement as Henry manages to chew his food.

Henry goes to reply but can't with the food in his mouth so he holds out his hand in a wait gesture while he finishes chewing, "I resent that."

"Dean has the manners of a dog."

"Yeah, I'm looking at its likeness." Sam teases.

"You suck." Henry grumbles as he tackles the rest of his breakfast with slightly less gusto.

After the two finish their meals they grab coffee for the others and walk back, letting the crisp fall air spur them along faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy wakes up a good half hour after Henry leaves and reluctantly gets up; slipping on the jacket and shoes he'd taken off the night before. He heads out of the spare room, a bit disoriented before making his way into the kitchen in the hopes of finding some good coffee.

What he finds is Castiel, former angel of the lord, trying to glare holes into the coffee pot. Jimmy groans, slumping into one of the seats. Not five minutes later, he's brought out of his light nap by Dean walking into the kitchen in his robes.

"Cas, I taught you this yesterday." Dean grumbles.

"My apologies, Dean. I am unused to this."

Dean just sighs and rolls his eyes. That's when the front door to the bunker opens, the smell of crisp air and coffee wafting in.

"Jimmy-boy!" Henry calls.

James gets up and walks out to his cousin holding his arms open wide.

"Oh you beautiful creature. I missed you so much!" He walks up to his cousin and, right as Henry goes to hug him, James grabs the coffee and turns around, heading out of the room and into the library.

"Love you, too, cuz!" Henry shouts, looking upset.

 


End file.
